gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Geeks Who Drink
Geeks Who Drink was a weekly game show based on the nationwide pub trivia contest of the same name. Format In each installment, two teams of three self-proclaimed trivia geeks (including a celebrity captain) competed in rapid-fire quizzes that covered topics from pop culture to science fiction. After a lot ofraucous gameplay and (mostly) friendly competition, the winning team would earn bragging rights, a spot on the show's leaderboard, and a bevy of prizes to "geek" out over. The game itself was played in four rounds. Round 1 This round was played in two parts Speed Round To start, Levi would flip a coin with the word "geek" on one side, and "drink" on the other. Whoever won would play first. He would then ask each contestant a series of questions with the same two choices. Each correct answer put $10 in their bank. Two categories were played, meaning a team could score a maximum of $60. Toss-Up Round Levi would ask a series of questions from a certain category (some of which were visuals). Each correct answer was worth $10. The first team whose captain buzzed in with the correct answer won the money; an incorrect answer gave the opponents a chance to answer. Round 2 This round was played in three parts. Mini-Game Contestants had to answer questions based on the structure of the category. Each correct answer was worth $20. Wild Card A celebrity guest would ask a question, and a correct answer was worth $20. NOTE: Sometimes this segment was played in the first round, with a correct answer being worth $10. Group Challenge This was a competive version of the Race Game from The Price is Right. Each team went to a podium with a series of items on it. They had to match each item to the correct answers, or simply put them in a certain order. When they thought they were all correct, the captain would hit a buzzer. The first team with a complete match won $50. Round 3 This round was played in two parts. Mathbuster Levi would ask a mathematics based question. The teams had fifteen seconds to write down their answers. A correct answer earned that team $100. NOTE: Sometimes there were two questions in this segment, with each correct answer worth $50. Bar Game The team captains competed in a stunt of some sort, and the winner would get to choose the category for the final round. Final Round: Last Call The team who won the Bar Game would choose a category, and decide whether to go first or second. The teams would then go back and forth naming items that fit the category. In a manner similar to Pass the Buck, a correct answer kept them in the game, while an incorrect answer eliminated them. When one team was completely eliminated, the other team would win $100 for each player left standing. ---- The team with the highest score won the game, kept the money, and won bonus prizes. Rating Trivia Host/Executive Producer Zachary Levi was the star of NBC's Chuck and Heroes Reborn (a 13-episode miniseries spinoff of the 2006-2010 series Heroes). He also provided the voice of Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert in Disney's Tangled (a role also used in a short sequel, and a spin-off television series). Links Official site for the TV series Official site for the pub quiz Category:Themed Quiz Category:Celebrity Category:Popular Culture Category:Adult Category:Syfy shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2015 premieres Category:2015 endings